


Calendar

by Seth_Lecter



Series: Bootsnblossoms tumblr April prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Lecter/pseuds/Seth_Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski discovers something about Stiles.<br/>Season 3b, during episode 18 Riddled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

John Stilinski remembers vividly when he had to start using the calendar hanging from the fridge for more than the usual distant family and friends birthday marker.

When he started to use it to write his shifts in it, writing Stiles’ after school activities, their doctors’ appointments and anything of importance the needed to be remembered.

When Claudia started to forget the things she used to know, when he had to learn to be the one to schedule their lives and make sure it ran as smoothly as possible.

When he started to unfortunately neglect Stiles to look after Claudia instead, when he watched his only son trying as hard as possible to help any way he could and take on the tasks his mom used to do.

And during all of that, the calendar stayed unfortunately full. John Stilinski remembers vividly. And though it has dulled with time, it still aches.

 

When John goes into Stiles’ room for one reason or another (he’s been doing that a lot since the nightmare started), the first thing he sees is the crime board his son put up and he can’t help but feel a pang of both pride and sorrow, as the evidence that Stiles would make such a good cop and that at 17 he’s seen more than his fair share of horrors.

It’s when he gets further into the room that his breath catches and he feels faint for just a moment, steadying himself against the wall of the room.

Because just next to the board, hanging over the chess game, is a calendar that seems unusually full.

He’s never known Stiles to use a calendar. Ever. He even frowned at them still, every time he saw one, memorises of his mother still too raw.

His throat tight, he gets closer and has to repress a chocked sob as he sees something he’s been fearing since he learned that frontotemporal dementia was possibly genetic.

On the calendar are Stiles school hours, with a sheet of paper with a details of his classes each day, even his usual games dates with Scott are written down and any little thing that his Stiles wouldn’t need to write down in plain sight or at all.

John sits down heavily on Stiles' bed, head in his hands, and suppresses the tears that threaten to fall. He cannot imagine losing his son the same way he saw his wife wither away, slowly losing her mind, but he can’t breakdown. He cannot. Stiles will need him, now more than ever, and he needs to be there for him.

Swallowing down his fear and anger at the cruelest joke the universe has sent his way yet, John stands up, looks one last time around the room and heads back out to go to work. There is no point in imagining the worse when there is no proof (though he’s already bracing himself for it). He’ll need to talk with Melissa first, schedule an appoint at the hospital for tests.

Maybe, just maybe, if they take this soon enough, it won’t be as fatal as with Claudia. Maybe it’s something completely different. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

 

John spends his shift with his mind running circles around the idea of his Stiles being sick and the suffering that he might have ahead of him, going back again and again to the vision of the calendar hanging on Stiles’ wall.

 

When he sees Scott, followed by the Lahey kid, rushing to the station, an anxious look on his face and clutching his phone, John Stilinski knows that something’s wrong, so very, very wrong.

 

Later, when Stiles has been found and they’re in the hospital looking after him, the calendars he can still see vividly in his mind, both his wife’s and son’s, are why he isn’t surprised at all when Melissa takes him apart and informs him of the possibility of Stiles having Claudia’s condition. Not surprised, no. But the sadness that takes over him nearly crushes him with its weight.

 

When all is said and done, the Nogitsune vanquished and his Stiles getting better each day, though still traumatised by the experience, John can’t help but make sure there isn’t one calendar hanging around the house. If he doesn’t see one until he’s old and ready to leave this life, it will be too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Darling [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms) tagged me for an April writing prompts on [tumblr](http://lecters-reckoning.tumblr.com/post/141957232560/april-writing-prompts), and since I've had since I've had writing block for some time now, I thought this was a good idea to get myself started again.  
> I'm posting this as a series of individual fics instead of chaptered fic for facility. 
> 
> Not beta'd. So if you see mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
